Minor Characters
The following is a list of minor characters from RWBY, arranged categorically. Civilians Minor characters who have appeared in the series, including members of the Vale Police Department as well as the Vale News Network. ;Miscellaneous Civilians credits *Sailors ("The Stray"), voiced by: **Daniel Fabelo **Isaiah Torres The Achieve Men .[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wU_dQEj7uc RWBY Crew Chat]]] The Achieve Men is (presumably) a boy band in Remnant. The group is an Easter Egg directly referring to the Rooster Teeth gamer group "Achievement Hunter", going as far as to have a poster based on a promotional picture of the real Achievement Hunters. Yang Xiao Long is apparently a fan of the group, as she puts a poster of them up in the Team RWBY dorm room in "The Badge and The Burden". In "Burning the Candle", a poster is also seen in JNPR's dorm room. The group is yet to make an actual appearance in the show, and the in-world names of its members are currently unknown. Four of the six real-world members of Achievement Hunter (Jack Pattillo, Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones and Gavin Free) have voice roles as characters in RWBY. "Achieve Men" was Geoff Ramsey's original name for the Achievement Hunter website.[http://roosterteeth.com/episode/rt-podcast-season-1-rt-podcast-14 Rooster Teeth Podcast #14 (29:25)] Bartender The Bartender is seen at Crow Bar, where Qrow Branwen is first seen drinking whilst watching the Vytal Festival matches in the episode "New Challengers...". He attempts to engage Qrow in casual conversation, praising the performances of Team JNPR and Team SSSN, but Qrow is unreceptive and mostly dismisses him. After Qrow leaves, he accidentally knocks over a glass and says to himself dejectedly, "Aww, gee darn it." The Bartender makes a cameo in "Fall". He was voiced by Markus Horstemeyer, who bought a perk for a voice role during Rooster Teeth's Lazer Team Indiegogo campaign. The Bartender shares a distinctive moustache with his voice actor.Afterbuzz TV Councilmen The Councilmen are high-ranking government officials, presumably representatives of the ruling council of Vale. In "Breach", following the destructive Grimm outbreak in Vale, the councilmen express their doubt in Ozpin's ability to provide sufficient security to the upcoming Vytal Festival, and they transfer this responsibility to General James Ironwood, of the visiting Atlesian contingent. They also warn Ozpin that his continuing position as headmaster of Beacon Academy has been called into question. The councilman with a speaking role was voiced by Gray G. Haddock. CCT AI The CCT AI[[:File:Breach Credits 001.png|''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 12: "Breach" - Credits]] is a holographic assistant who attends to users of the Cross Continental Transmit System tower in Vale. She takes the appearance of a young girl in uniform, with dark hair tied into a bun and dark blue eyes. She attends to Weiss Schnee in "A Minor Hiccup", and displays a cheery personality. The CCT AI was voiced by Megan Castro, who works in sales at Rooster Teeth. Cyril Ian Cyril Ian is a news reporter for Vale News Network. In "Ruby Rose", he is heard reporting the case of "nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick", advising viewers to contact authorities if seen. Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross intentionally made Cyril's name sound like "cerulean", in order to fit the color naming rule.RWBY Volume 1 DVD Director's Commentary Cyril was voiced by Patrick Rodriguez, who is also an artist on RWBY. Detectives A pair of Detectives working for the Vale Police Department are seen in "The Stray", investigating the most recent in a series of Dust store robberies. One of them hypothesizes that the White Fang are behind the robberies, the other simply replies that they aren't paid enough. The pair later confronts Sun Wukong, who is seen hanging from a lamppost. Despite their efforts, he deftly evades their attempts to apprehend him. The duo is voiced by Burnie Burns and Joel Heyman. They share their personality, appearance and voice actors with a pair of similar characters in Rooster Teeth Shorts. They also share certain mannerisms, such as nonchalantly waving firearms around. Innkeeper This Innkeeper is mentioned in a story Qrow tells Yang and Ruby in the episode "Lessons Learned". In the story, after fighting many Grimm in the swamplands to the west of Mistral, a tired Qrow ducks into an inn filled with unsavory characters, including rogue Huntsmen in their employ, when he is abruptly "defeated" by the sight of this innkeeper's skirt length. The veracity of this story is dubious, and it is not known if the innkeeper actually exists. Lisa Lavender 1101 Ruby Rose 17276.png|Lisa Lavender in Volume 1 episode "Ruby Rose" V3 07 00119.png|Lisa Lavender in Volume 3 episode "Beginning of the End" Lisa Lavender is a news reporter or anchorwoman for the Vale News Network, seen in "Ruby Rose". Lisa is seen on a screen aboard the airship bringing new students to Beacon Academy. She reports on the Faunus Civil Rights Protest and how it was disrupted by the White Fang. However, her report was cut short when Glynda Goodwitch took control of the screen to welcome the new students. In "Beginning of the End", Lisa is seen reporting on Yang's attack on Mercury during the Vytal Festival Tournament. So far she is the sole member of the Vale News Network to have been shown on television, though Cyril Ian is also heard. Her last name, "Lavender," is the name of a light tone of purple. She was shown only as a 2D image in Volume 1 but gained a full 3D model in Volume 3. She was voiced by Jen Brown, who also voices Pyrrha Nikos. Spruce Willis Spruce Willis is likely a movie actor in Remnant. Jaune Arc mentions him in "A Minor Hiccup" when he tries to invite Weiss to Willis' most recent movie. His name is a play on words with "Spruce" (a tree from the pinaceae family, and a tone of green) and real-world actor Bruce Willis, who is known for his action movies. Beacon Academy Staff, students and other characters related to Beacon Academy. ;Miscellaneous Beacon Academy credits *A trio of unnamed students seen during the first night at Beacon (The Shining Beacon, Pt.2). *"EEYUP" Student ("The Badge and The Burden"), voiced by Kerry Shawcross.[https://twitter.com/MilesLuna24/status/378284095400185856 Miles Luna's Twitter] *Student ("Field Trip"), voiced by Jacob Strickler. Peach Professor Peach is a teacher at Beacon Academy. In "Forever Fall", Peach was mentioned by Glynda Goodwitch as having instructed each student to fill a jar of red sap from the trees of Forever Fall (presumably as part of an assignment). No mention of Peach has been made since, and it is unknown what he/she exactly teaches. "Peaches" are a species of fruit, often found in pink or orange colors, and peach is often considered a color, like that of the fruit. Vytal Festival Contestants Unidentified Contestant This unidentified Vytal Festival contestant has the misfortune of facing Cinder's team in the team round of the tournament. After Cinder Fall sends him flying, he falls next to an undercover Neopolitan, who proceeds to violently stomp on his face. The rest of his team was easily defeated by Cinder's team. He is seen wearing a black outfit with a dark-gray flak jacket or armor and boots. He has tanned skin, closely shaved brown hair and bright turquoise eyes. Finalists These three unnamed contestants are finalists in the Vytal Festival tournament. According to production artist Erin Winn, who designed the characters, the character with the feathered cap's general design and outfit is based on The Three Musketeers, and the hooded character takes design cues from Aladdin. The character with the futuristic outfit is from Atlas and is visually compared to Halo.RWBY Volume 3 Live Stream Atlas Characters related to the Kingdom of Atlas, Atlas Academy and the Schnee Dust Company, which is headquartered in Atlas. ;Miscellaneous Atlas credits *Atlas Soldiers, voiced by: **Shane Newville **Jon Risinger **Patrick Rodriguez **Kerry Shawcross **Josh Flanagan **Jonathan Floyd Schnee Corp Operator This unnamed Schnee Corp Operator appears in "A Minor Hiccup", answering Weiss' call to SDC headquarters in Atlas. She is at first surprised to see Weiss, but reluctantly acquiesces to her request for some sensitive documents. She offers to patch Weiss through to her father and Winter Schnee, her sister, but Weiss turns down both of these offers. The Operator had light brown hair cropped neatly into short bangs and blue eyes, and wore a grayish-brown Atlesian uniform. Interestingly, a character with a very similar appearance, but with green eyes instead of blue, is shown standing next to Ironwood, Penny Polendina and a squad of Atlesian soldiers in the Volume 2 Opening. She was voiced by Emily McBride, the online store manager at Rooster Teeth. Unidentified Man This unidentified man is briefly seen watching the Vytal Festival match between Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos in "PvP". When Penny is violently destroyed by Pyrrha, he responds with restrained emotion, gripping his chair tightly. It can be assumed that he is watching the match from Atlas, as the words "Atlas News" appear on his computer monitor. He has balding white hair and tanned skin. It is speculated that he is Penny's creator (and father), but this is not substantiated by any official source. Atlas Ship Captain ]] This Atlas Ship Captain[[:File:V3 09 Credits.png|''RWBY'' Volume 3 Episode 9: "PvP" - Credits]] is in command of one of the Atlesian airships above Vale in "PvP". When several Giant Nevermores attack the airfleet, he attempts to move his ships into a defensive position. However, unbeknownst to him, one of his ships has been commandeered by Roman Torchwick, who wreaks havoc amongst the fleet. The captain was possibly killed when Roman fired upon his airship. Over communications, he is designated with the callsign Blue Four. The captain was voiced by professional voice actor Travis Willingham. President's Secretary The President's Secretary is a character that has thus far only appeared in the manga. The Secretary is an assistant to Weiss' father, the President of the Schnee Dust Company, running matters that the President is too busy to attend to personally. The Secretary is seen supervising Weiss Schnee's combat training and has apparently known the heiress for some time, observing her since she first started training. While their relationship is based on a false pretense of politesse, Weiss actually has a very low opinion of the Secretary, whom she regards as a puppet of her father. In turn, the Secretary has very little genuine concern for the heiress and has no qualms callously placing her in great danger at her father's orders. The Secretary first appears in Chapter 3 of the manga, watching Weiss' combat training. They emptily praise Weiss' skill with her weapon and Semblance but says that she must continue to devote herself in her studies at Atlas Academy. When Weiss states that she has already decided to study at Beacon in Vale, the secretary attempts to persuade her not to. After Weiss refuses, the Secretary instead unleashes a dangerous suit of armor possessed by Grimm, which Weiss must fight as part of a dangerous test created by her father. In Chapter 4, as the fight continues, the Secretary continues to try to manipulate Weiss by claiming that her father loves her very much, and that she should stay and support him since her sister Winter has left home. However, Weiss refuses to be manipulated and shouts at them to stop. After Weiss defeat the armor, the Secretary accompanies Weiss to a sudden charity concert. When Weiss wonders out loud if her father ever knew how hard she was devoted to being the best, the Secretary assures her that he knew very well. White Fang Characters who are members of or related to the White Fang. ;Miscellaneous White Fang credits *White Fang Goons, voiced by **Chris Martin **Austin Hardwicke, an animator at Rooster Teeth **Miles Luna **Dustin Matthews, an animator at Rooster Teeth **Josh Ornelas Deery "Deery"[[:File:Breach Credits 002.png|''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 12: "Breach" - Credits]] is a Faunus with prominent antlers who appears at the White Fang Faction Meeting in "Painting the Town..." as a new recruit to the organization. Upon seeing Roman at the meeting, she loudly demands, "What's a human doing here?!" She later resurfaces in "No Brakes", this time in the full uniform of a White Fang soldier, exclaiming "Get the humans!" Deery reappears alongside Adam Taurus aboard a Bullhead during the invasion of Beacon in "PvP". Deery was voiced by Maggie Tominey. Perry Perry appears alongside Deery at the White Fang Faction Meeting as a new recruit. He later appears as a full White Fang member, guarding the subterranean ruins of Mountain Glenn in the episode of the same name. After Ruby Rose falls into the underground ruins, she is apprehended by Perry and his partner who deliver her to Torchwick. He apparently wears glasses, humorously, on top of his Grimm Mask. He also has floppy ears, which would later be concealed by his White Fang uniform. "Perry" is the name of an alcoholic beverage made out of fermented pears. Perry was voiced by Kyle Taylor. Historical Figures Lagune General Lagune was a military leader of the Human forces during the Faunus Rights Revolution. At the Battle of Fort Castle, the inexperienced general attempted to catch the Faunus off-guard in a nocturnal attack, failing to take into account their superior night vision. Despite having a massive army, he was defeated and captured. Lagune and his blunder are mentioned in "Jaunedice, Pt.2". His name is derived from the word "Lagoon", which refers to small bodies of water. Other Marcus Black Marcus Black was the father of Mercury Black. He was a skilled assassin and lived in the mountains with his son, to whom he taught some of his skills. Some comments from Mercury imply that Marcus used to drink after a long day of work, indicating that he may have been an alcoholic. One day, Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai came searching for Marcus in order to recruit him to their group. However, before they were able to meet him, Marcus was apparently killed by his son in a fierce battle which Cinder and Emerald witnessed from the nearby tree-line. Cinder instead recruited Marcus' son, Mercury, into her group. Marcus is derived from the word "Mars," which is also the name of a red planet on the Solar System. Like his son, his surname is literally a color. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters